un ange vient de percuter le sol
by skybilmoute
Summary: et si Harry n'etait pas si sain d'esprit que nous le croyons tous? Et si obsedé par une femme,il s'etait mis en tete de la faire souffrir; parce qu'elle lui est interdite?


Autrice Lady Sky Richy

Base Harry Potter,

Disclaimer toujours pas a moi. Et j'ai pas reçu Severus pour mon anniversaire !!! je suis triste !!!

**Un ange vient de percuter le sol**

**Prologue,**

****

Bonjour, je m'appelle Angelo Snape .Si je vous écrit aujourd'hui c'est juste pour vous conté l'histoire de ma sœur cadette ; Sky Snape. Elle aurait eu 16 ans aujourd'hui. Mais a cause de lui, de ce balafré elle est morte, il y a maintenant 6 mois et pour cela je le haïs et le haïrais jusqu'à la fin, la sienne ou la mienne. Trop de gens sont morts a cause de lui ou pour lui. Rien a foutre qu'il soit le nouveau héros, que le monde ne va devoir son salut qu'a lui, que grâce a lui ce bouffon de Voldemort va mourir. Ça je m'en contre balance… a cause de lui, ma petite sœur, un être si pur, si innocent, si beau, si merveilleux, si gentille, si intelligente, si…il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour la décrire, est décédée. La famille avait déjà assez de coup dur, la mort de notre mère, le poste de notre père qui l'éloignais de nous tous les ans, la maladie de notre sœur aînée qui s'est occupée de nous comme si on était ses enfants, la mort de notre tante, mère de substitution, mais non il fallait qu'en plus il tue notre sœur cadette, le seul rayon de soleil dans nos vies. Je le tuerais, je me le jure, parole de Snape !

J'active le memoriam, qui vous permettra de voir par vous même, que ce Potter ne mérite pas que vous sorcières et sorcier le vénériez.

MEMORIAM

La cinquième année de nos comparses bien connues débute tout juste, au banquet, le professeur Dumbledor apprend aux élèves que leur maître de potions prend le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que c'est son fils de 20 ans tout juste qui reprendra son poste de professeur de potions, Angelo Snape. Puis une nouvelle élève, de cinquième année, une Snape aussi ; Sky Snape qui se retrouve a serpentard sans grande surprise ; elle semble très bien connaître Malfoy Draco. Ils se tiennent la main et se sourissent, heureux. Parkinson a l'air de ne pas appréciée. Malfoy la remet vite fait en place. Et moi, Harry Potter, je suis jaloux ; Sky Snape est sublime même vêtue de l'uniforme de serpentard. De grands cheveux noir aux reflet bleu nuit, de grands yeux noir troublant, une peau cuivrée, un corps petit, toute menue, aux courbes agréables. Elle est a l'opposé de Malfoy, avec ses cheveux platines, ses yeux glaciers , son corps grand et élancés, musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Ils vont si bien ensemble. Je suis jaloux. On sort, ça y est, on est dehors, et là les amoureux s'embrassent tendrement. Je les fixent, je ne peux m'en empêché. Malfoy le remarque alors qu'il la sert tout contre lui.

un problème Potter ?

aucun !

alors dégage !

calme toi, Dray !! non mais vraiment ! c'est l'espoir de notre communaut !!! voyons où avais-tu la tête !!

c'est vrai, désolé.

excuse acceptées !

elle n'était pas pour toi, Potter. Elle était pour Sky. Tiens c'est vrai, je n'est même pas fait les présentations !! Sky je te présente Saint Potter. Potter, Sky Snape….,Il échangea un regard avec la jeune fille, ma fiancée.

TA FIANCéE !!!!!!!!

Sky montra sa main gauche ou brillait une petite bague, dont la pierre semblait faite de rosée tant elle était magnifique.

elle a due te coûtée une fortune !

c'est une bague, qui est dans ma famille depuis des générations ! elle a effectivement une grande valeur !!

heureusement que les mariages arrangées existe, pour des ordures telle que toi Malfoy

Avant que Draco Malfoy ne dise quelque chose, la petite main de Sky, entra violemment en contact avec la joue d'Harry ; dont la lèvre éclata sous la violence que la jeune fille déploya dans son geste.

pour qui te prends-tu Harry Potter ? que sais-tu sur Dray pour le juger ? tu n'as pas le quart de sa valeur d'âme et tu te permet de venir le critiquer ! mais qui es-tu Potter, que sais-tu sur la vie ? tu n'as vécu la moitié de ce Dray ou moi-même avons pu subir !

j'avais oublier que tu était une Snape !

et pour toi cela explique tout ? et c'est avec cet esprit que tu compte battre Voldemort ?

laisse Voldemort, là ou il est !

c'est bien là ta faiblesse. Dray emmène-moi au dortoir s'il te plaît. Je suis épuisée !

veux-tu dormir dans ma chambre de préfet ? je dormirais dans mon dortoir si tu veux.

oui, je veux bien.

Malfoy emmena Sky vers les appartements des préfets.

non, mais on peut savoir ce qui ta prit ? tu pouvais pas contenir tes hormones non ? mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crane !!!!

attend c'est lui qui a commencé Ron !

oh oui c'est vrai que ta remarque sur le mariage arrangé était très intelligente !!!

attend Hermione, on dirait que toi et Ron les défendaient !

je ne les défend pas, je te montre ta conneries !!! tout le monde le sait les Snape et les Malfoy ne s'entendent absolument pas !!! ce que tu as pu entrevoir entre le professeur Snape et Lucius Malfoy n'est que façade !!

et ça je le sortais d'o ?

de ton intelligence Harry !!! et puis tu l'a très bien vu qu'ils s'aiment !! ça crève les yeux !!

j'était peut-être jaloux. Mais elle est si belle, si merveilleuse, si…

PRISE !!!! elle est fiancée Harry !! a un Malfoy qui plus est !!! et les Malfoy ont du sang véela dans les veines. Ils sont donc très possessifs et plutôt jaloux. Donc un conseil ne t'approche pas d'elle !!

comment sais-tu qu'ils ont du sang véela dans les veines ?

voyons Ron, ouvre les yeux ! regarde Draco Malfoy ou même ses parents, ils respirent la beauté, la classe, l'élégance ! et puis regardes les parents Malfoy, ils ont tous deux beaucoup de points commun, physiquement, j'entend, et les véelas ne se marient qu'entre eux ou avec une personne ayant une pureté d'âme hors du commun !! c'est d'ailleurs normal quand on sais que lés véelas sont d'une grande pureté d'âme.

et les Malfoy sont pur d'âme peut-être ? massacrés et torturés des Hommes voilà a quoi les Malfoy ont dédiés leur vie !!

le mal comme le bien sont pur !!!et la magie blanche est souvent bien pire que la noire !!!

là-dessus Harry ne revit pas Sky Snape avant le lendemain midi, au cours de potions. Où elle se retrouva au fond de la salle a récurées de vieux chaudrons a la brosse a dents, ordre du professeur Angelo Snape, qui pourtant était son frère, juste pour avoir protestée, car elle avait déjà réaliser cette potion.

Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle semblée mieux que la veille. Elle passa les deux heures, a récurer en rallant comme quoi, sa manucure n'avait que deux jours et que ses mains allaient être toutes abîmées ! et que cette punition était scandaleuses !Malfoy la regardais en souriant. Tout comme le prof, qui semblait tout fier de sa punition. Et qui se moqué gentiment de la jeune fille, qui râlait pour ses beaux ongles. Après la torture que Harry subissait d'être ainsi ignoré, continua en défense contre les forces du mal. Où le professeur Snape, ancien maître de potions, les fît bosser comme des forcenés. Longdubat semblait autant a l'aise avec Angelo Snape qu'avec son père, Severus Snape.

Cela faisait, une semaine que les cours avait débutés, et Sky était assise a coté de Draco. Ils roucoulaient tranquillement sous le regard tranquille de Severus Snape et de son fils aîné, Angelo. Il était 19h45 et le dîner se terminait sans aucune anicroche, quand un hibou apporta, une lettre a Sky. Elle remercia le hibou après avoir pris la lettre ; elle était perplexe, si sa sœur aînée était plus mal, a l'hôpital ils auraient prévenus son père, quant a ses amies de Beaubatons, son ancienne école, leur lettre ne devaient pas arriver avant le courrier du matin. Elle ouvrit la lettre, la lut et effrayée la lâcha. Quelqu'un s'amusait apparemment a la suivre, cet inconnu lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'à lui et que bientôt elle lui appartiendrais. Qu'il était prêt a tout pour cela, tuer même si il le fallait.

Draco lut la lettre, ses yeux se fièrent meurtriers, sa mâchoire se sera, il prît Sky dans ses bras. Angelo et son père arrivèrent et lurent aussi la lettre, avant de la donner au directeur Dumbledor.

Qui est l'auteur de cette lettre plus que scandaleuse ? Je vous prévient que l'auteur a intérêt a se dénoncé de lui-même et cela avant demain matin. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir et ainsi d'annuler toute sorties a Préau-au-lard, ainsi que le quidditch, et autre amusement. Ce genre de lettre est scandaleuse et jamais vous m'entendait bien JAMAIS je ne tolérerais ça dans mon école. JAMAIS !!!

merci professeur Dumbledor

de rien, Severus.

L'infirmière emmena Sky, pour lui fournir une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ; Draco la suivit. Severus, Angelo, Albus et Minerva Mac gonagall passèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour s'entretenir. Les professeurs restant ordonnèrent au préfets de ramenés les élèves dans leur salle commune, le repas étant écourté. Harry n'avait prononcé un mot depuis que Sky avait reçu la lettreHermione le fit remarquer a Ron qui lui répondit, qu'il arrivait souvent a Harry d'être silencieux. Mais Hermione ne fut convaincue ; quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui la titillait. C'était peut-être le fait que si Harry restait souvent silencieux, une telle histoire touchant qui plus est Sky Snape, celle qu'il disait aimer, aurait du le faire réagir !

fin du prologue, en souhaitant qu'il vous est plu, et en espérant une review

Lady Sky Richy


End file.
